cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Break your spell
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band= Psychic Lover |song number=06 |starting episode=Episode 149: Recapturing Miyaji Academy! |ending episode=Episode 163: The Connected |previous song=Infinite∞REBIRTH |next song= V-ROAD }} Break your spell is the 6th opening theme song of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also 3rd opening theme song used in the 3rd season. The theme is performed by the Japanese group, Psychic Lover. It debuted in the Episode 149: Recapturing Miyaji Academy! of the anime. Like Infinite Rebirth, this opening was also not translated for use in the English Dub. CD The CD containing "Break your spell" and named after it was released December 18, 2013. Includes a Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse, also contains the following tracks: *1. Break your spell *2. BIG BANG *3. Break your spell (off vocal) *4. BIG BANG (off vocal) Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Takuto Tatsunagi *Kourin Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Kamui Katsuragi *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen *Toshiki Kai *Tetsu Shinjou *Ren Suzugamori *Suiko Tatsunagi *Asaka Narumi *Shingo Komoi *Naoki Ishida *Misaki Tokura *Kenji Mitsusada *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui *Christopher Lo *Ali Pajeel *Lee Shenlon *Taishi Miwa Lyrics Kanji= Ｂｒｅａｋ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｓｐｅｌｌ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ を らせ が く まれるレジェンド えない に えて けなくなりそうだけど Ｇｅｔ　ｕｐ、　ｒｉｇｈｔ　ｎｏｗ！ き つんだ へ が ら してる の が を く （Ｉｔ’ｓ　ｎｏｔ　ｔｏｏ　ｌａｔｅ） の で　 を いて ち れよ　 だらけでも Ｂｒｅａｋ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｓｐｅｌｌ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ を らせ が く まれるレジェンド Ｂｒａｖｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｏｒｍ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ をまとって ガンジガラメの を び すんだ Ｒｉｄｅ　ｏｎ　ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ の が む その まで れない Ｂｒｅａｋ　ｄｏｗｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｗａｌｌｓ に く へ の 　 み まれたＭＡＺＥ それでも は くさないで （Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｌｏｓｅ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｍｉｎｄ） しみの て　 える でもまだまだ　 りないんだ Ｂｒｅａｋ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｓｐｅｌｌ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ を け き げた から　 い れる Ｂｒａｖｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｏｒｍ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ うことはない き れる の 　 かめるんだ Ｒｉｄｅ　ｏｎ　ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ る が を かす もう の り すんだ Ｂｒｅａｋ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｓｐｅｌｌ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ を散|}}らせ が く まれるレジェンド Ｂｒａｖｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｏｒｍ，ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ！！ をまとって ガンジガラメの を び すんだ Ride on VANGUARD！！ |-| Romaji= Break your spell, VANGUARD!! Yami wo chirase Raimei ga hibiku yoru Umareru REJENDO Mienai asu ni obiete Ugoke naku nari sou dakedo Get up right now! Tokihanatsunda Sora e Sadame ga bokura tame shiteru Zetsubou no yami ga kiba wo muku (It's not too late) Arashi no naka de Me wo hiraite Uchiyabure yo Kizu darake demo Break your spell, VANGUARD!! Yami wo chirase Raimei ga hibiku yoru Umareru REJENDO Brave the storm, VANGUARD!! Kaze wo matotte GANJIGARAME no sekai wo Tobidasu nda Ride on VANGUARD!! Shouri no megami ga hohoemu Sono shunkan made owarenai Break down the walls! Towa ni tsuzuku Mirai e Datenshi no wana Nomikomareta MAZE Sore demo kibou wa nakusanaide (Don't lose your mind) Kanashimi no hate Furueru kokoro Demo mada mada Tarinai nda Break your spell, VANGUARD!! Jubaku wo toke Tsuki ageta kobushi kara Negai afureru Brave the storm, VANGUARD!! Mayou koto wa nai Fuki areru kaze no naka Tashikameru nda Ride on VANGUARD!! Takanaru shoudou ga Boku wo ugokasu Mou ichido kimi no egao Torimodosunda Break your spell, VANGUARD!! Yami wo chirase Raimei ga hibiku yoru Umareru REJENDO Brave the storm, VANGUARD!! Kaze wo matotte GANJIGARAME no sekai wo Tobidasunda Ride on VANGUARD!! |-| English= Break your spell, VANGUARD the darkness is spreading A night where the thunder echoes, it starts to be born a LEGEND We're afraid of an unseen tomorrow We're no longer able to move but Get up, right now! We'll release it, go towards the sky Our fate has come to test us We bear a fang against the darkness of despair Inside of the storm, awaken your eyes We'll break through, even if we end up injured Break your spell, VANGUARD!! the darkness is spreading A night where the thunder echoes, it starts to be born a LEGEND Brave the storm, VANGUARD!! After the wind Take off to the world that's within our grasp, fly off to where it's felt Ride on VANGUARD!! When the goddess of victory is smiling until that moment it won't end WAKE UP, THE WORLD to the future where it all ends Something that tries to devour us and take us in, the MAZE even still, don't lose the hope you have At the end of all sorrow Our trembling hearts, but it's still, still, seeking Break your spell VANGUARD!! Unlock the world Because it's our fists that we hold up, our wishs overfilled Brave the storm VANGUARD!! There's nothing to waver about Within the wind that starts to rise We make sure of our FUTRE Ride on VANGUARD!! This burning-up challenge It makes us feel moved Once again, to your smile I'll make sure to retreive it Break your spell VANGUARD!! the darkness is spreading A night where the thunder echoes, it starts to be born a LEGEND Brave the storm, VANGUARD!! After the wind Take off to the world that's within our grasp, fly off to where it's felt Ride on VANGUARD!! Video BIG BANG, Full Size